There exists on the market so-called "air vent" gas boilers with sealed combustion circuit.
These boilers are in general placed against a wall and raised up. Their power does not, in practice, exceed 70 kW for, above this value, there exists no boiler/burner combination to satisfy the problem of "vent hole" operation.